


为什么要给pwp起题目

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye





	为什么要给pwp起题目

🚫：车震，射尿

深夜搞簧写的时候没带脑子，不知道是个什么au。  
巨短，也不好吃。  
我是变态。

巴基被史蒂夫从酒吧里拽出来的时候，衬衫已经被前来搭讪的男男女女扯得大开，白皙的脖颈上还有一枚不知从何而来的唇印。

冷战之前他还从未被史蒂夫这样粗暴地对待过。那个金发碧眼的高大男人出现在酒吧时眼中带着戾气和冷意，一把推开几乎要吻上巴基脸颊的一位酒客，拽着他细长的领带就往外拖。

巴基挣扎着想要甩开史蒂夫，却被一把按在了酒吧旁一条暗巷的墙壁上。脱落的墙皮硌得他背部有点疼，而史蒂夫选择无视这些，一把扣住巴基的脖子。

“你要离开我，对吗？”史蒂夫钳制着他的脖颈像是拉着一条宠物犬一样随意，他的鼻子抵着巴基的鼻尖，一字一顿地说，“你要去找别人吗？巴恩斯？”

巴基盯着他，闻言发出一声嗤笑，似乎丝毫不在意脖颈上越来越用力的手掌，有恃无恐地激怒他：“想知道为什么吗？因为除了你之外的任何人都不会一声不吭就差点死在我面前。队长。”

他的队长一词念得格外用力，好像恨透了这个词所代表的人，而这股几乎要撕碎巴基的感情也同样像一把利刃一般刺进史蒂夫的心脏。他冷漠地瞧着这个深爱了很多年的人，然后狠狠咬上他的嘴唇，牙齿没有收力，在红润的下唇上流下一个不浅的血痕。

巴基一拳砸向史蒂夫的腹部，而史蒂夫只是闷哼一声，继而手臂蓄力一把撕开巴基新买的低腰牛仔裤。史蒂夫很早就看这条牛仔裤不顺眼，每次巴基穿出去都会有无聊的人在推上讨论巴基内裤的款式和颜色。

他用力揉搓巴基的臀部，轻车熟路地撕掉内裤，手指戳进那个自己已经熟悉了很长时间的小洞。史蒂夫对巴基的身体也许比他自己更了解些，他不断用力抠弄巴基的前列腺处，在巴基颤抖着发出一丝微弱的呻吟时用力扇了一把他的屁股。

巴基被打得有点疼，从来都是被男人呵护的地方第一次遭受这样的待遇。他嘴里不干不净地骂着脏话，而史蒂夫对此置若罔闻，自顾自地用手指侵犯他的屁股，一边拉着他的脖子朝另一边推去。

巴基被他推的跌跌撞撞，后穴里的手指也随着动作用力一深一浅地戳弄。当史蒂夫把他推在那辆哈雷上时抽出了手指，将他撕扯得勉强挂在巴基臀上的内裤扔在一旁，再次狠狠地用手掌击打巴基的臀部。

巴基忍不住吃痛地皱起眉，但臀部的痛楚让他本就开始半硬的阴茎不自觉地翘了起来。史蒂夫随意揉捏，感受着臀瓣红肿之后微微染发的热度，弯了弯嘴角扯出一个冷淡的微笑，继而掐着巴基的腰让他跨坐在哈雷上，自己则搂着他坐在了后边。

冰冷的金属贴上发烫的臀肉似乎缓解了一丝疼痛，巴基挪了挪屁股，后腰又抵上了身后人胯下那根蓄势待发的硬物。

史蒂夫拉开拉链将肿胀不已的阴茎从内裤里掏出来。随意撸动两下，继而抵住巴基不断收缩着的肉洞，缓慢地挺了进去。

他不愿意多做润滑的样子真像是在怨恨着巴基，但将阴茎捅进那个紧致的肉洞里时又显得不舍得多伤害他半分。

阴茎整个吞吃进去时巴基喘了一口气，他屁股下的那片金属似乎已经被升高的体温烫得不再冰冷，甚至沾上了些黏糊糊的液体。

尽管两具身体做着世界上最亲密的一件事，史蒂夫却没有同他讲哪怕一句话。他整个上半身将巴基拢在怀里，不等巴基担心过来，猛地拧开哈雷的钥匙，双手握住手柄，机车便瞬间极速驶离原地。

“等、等等史蒂夫，放——嗯啊啊啊——”

一瞬间，疾速向前的刺激和可能被路边人发现的羞耻感让巴基不得不放声尖叫了起来。夜风激烈地吹过他的耳畔，他同史蒂夫差不多高的身形，所剩无几的理智让他想起史蒂夫应该不能看清前方的道路，却实在没有余力去考虑两人的人身安全问题。机车拐出街道时一股摇摇欲坠的危机感让他不自觉地夹了夹屁股，史蒂夫骂了一句脏话，然后猛地一停，巴基就这样坐在了史蒂夫的阴茎上。

龟头如同击打一般撞在前列腺处，剧烈的快感让巴基睁大眼，张了张嘴却无法发出声音。他潮红着脸恍惚地想要推一推身后的人，却不防被史蒂夫用脱下的T恤将两只手腕绑了一个结，继而又迎来极凶狠的几下顶弄。

肉壁紧紧吸附侵犯进来的阴茎，又紧又烫地像是无数张嘴用力地在吮吸这根粗壮又微微上翘的阴茎。史蒂夫进的很深，又因为姿势原因能够抽出的很少，巴基甚至感觉到那根东西直直戳到了他的胃。

史蒂夫再次发动哈雷，但这次他选择走上了一条还没有被维修的坑坑洼洼的路。并不平顺的路面上巴基随着惯性向上抛又狠狠坐下，每一次都像要杀死他那般用力地研磨转动那一点，巴基的双腿痉挛地颤抖着，被迫承受着无数次像是钉在史蒂夫阴茎上一样的恐怖快感。

巴基从未感受过这样刺激过头的快感，一旦超过承受的范围快乐便就演化成了痛苦。他无力地摇头，快感像是一张密不透风的网包裹着他的心脏，使得巴基张大嘴巴拼命呼吸也摆脱不了窒息感。

“停下、我错了啊啊啊……别……呜啊——饶、饶了我亲爱的不要这样——”

他流着泪啜泣求饶，但史蒂夫对此充耳不闻。无数个路障让他一下又一下地深深刺进巴基的身体，他本就尺寸可怕的阴茎在肉壁紧紧的摩擦下越胀越大，前列腺似乎被他撞得发肿，仅是摩擦一下也会得来巴基崩溃的哭喊：“不要这样，我受不住，我要坏了我要坏了亲爱的饶了我……”

他们大约已经离开酒吧几十公里远，前方是一片树林，在巴基被泪水模糊的眼中看到一棵粗壮的树干越来越近，他的眼泪流得愈凶，想要阻止史蒂夫，张口却是黏腻又带着哭腔的呻吟。

眼看树干越来越近，恐惧和快感像一道交织的闪电劈碎了他所有思维，巴基几乎已经感觉到了自己的死亡，在灭顶快感中尖叫着达到高潮。碰射出的精液弄脏了摩托车的外壳，甚至有几滴溅在了巴基嘴边。

在即将撞上树干时史蒂夫猛地刹车，额头青筋暴起，扯着四肢发软的巴基下了车，将哈雷扔在一旁，一把将他狠狠按在粗暴的树干上发了狂似地操干。

巴基失神地承受着，不间断地腾升起的快感让他下腹有些发疼，像是被麻痹了一般吐出嫩红色嗯舌头，眼白微微上翻，一副即将被干晕过去的模样。

史蒂夫咬着他后颈的力度像是一只饿了很久的野兽，阴茎摩擦肉壁的速度几乎要在两人交合处烫出火，被撑得发白的穴口堆积了些泡沫。史蒂夫的两只手用指尖掐住巴基胸前两颗自顾自地翘起来的艳红乳头，又拧又拽，巴基悲鸣一声扬起头，白皙修长的脖颈像是一只濒死的天鹅发出最后嗯求救声。

史蒂夫最后强硬地撞进一个前所未有的深处，牢牢扣住巴基，在甬道里碰射出一股股浓稠的精液。就在巴基粗喘着气以为要结束的时候史蒂夫再次掐紧他的腰，阴茎一跳，龟头在他身体的深处持续不断饿了射出一股滚烫的液体。

巴基瞬间意识到了这是什么，不敢置信地抓紧史蒂夫的手腕，羞耻又无助地承受着液体冲刷在肉壁上刺激得后穴不断缩紧的快感。

史蒂夫在他身体里多待了一会儿，继而扳过他的脸温柔地吻了吻他的额头。半软下来的阴茎缓缓从肉洞里抽出，顺着大腿根流下的腥黄液体里夹杂着白浊，在巴基身下的草地里流成一滩。

巴基呜咽一声，疲惫地撇开头不愿意看他，但史蒂夫执意捏着巴基的下巴面向自己，然后给了他一个又深又温柔的吻。

——fin


End file.
